Love isn't so easy
by Sagami Sora
Summary: Un OS sur les sentiments de Naruto qui se confie à Sakura. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela, mieux vaut lire.


Coucou c'est une oneshot que j'avais déjà mise sur un blog mais que j'ai décidé de déplacer ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture même si ce n'est pas un très long texte.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, le seul personnage m'appartenant est Akari.

Sakura se baladait de sa démarche féline dans Konoha, ses longs cheveux roses volants au gré de ses mouvements, ses yeux verts émeraudes ne fixant aucun point précis, elle regardait dans le vide mais enregistrait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Il arrivait midi et la jeune femme commençait à avoir faim, elle parcouru des yeux son environnement et se dit qu'elle n'était pas loin d'Ichiraku Ramen, lieu où elle serait sûre de retrouver son meilleur ami, Naruto. Elle avança encore pendant 5 minutes et entra dans le restaurant de nouilles, elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde devant laquelle s'étalait un nombre incalculable de bols de ramen vides.  
- Naruto, s'écria-t-elle, ravie de tomber sur son meilleur ami.  
- Oh ! Sakura, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici, lui répondit le blondinet un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
- Moi si ! Tu es toujours ici et comme je passais dans le coin et que je commençais à avoir faim, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer manger avec toi.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Oui tu n'as pas tort.  
- Sinon comment vas-tu ?  
- Comme d'habitude...  
- Ça n'a pas avancer einh ?  
- Ouaip, j'ai beau lui demander et redemander elle me répond à chaque fois qu'elle ne sait pas, dit Naruto une lueur triste dans ses yeux bleus.  
- Je suis désolée pour toi, franchement je ne comprends pas Hinata, elle est sortie avec toi pendant si longtemps, ça faisait presque 3 ans et d'un coup elle te quitte comme ça et maintenant elle te fait espérer que vous allez retourner ensemble, franchement, soupira Sakura.  
- Tu sais moi je l'aime donc j'attendrais, si elle n'est pas sur de ses sentiments, je ne peux qu'attendre en espérant que ça s'éclaircisse et de la meilleure façon pour moi, se confessa le blondinet.  
- Oui, je sais, lui répondit Sakura. Mais n'empêche même si elle est ma meilleure amie je ne la comprends plus, enfin pour tout dire je ne la comprends pas.  
La jeune fleur regarda le blond continuer de manger tranquillement et commença à manger tout en réfléchissant.  
- Bon ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que la situation s'arrangera, s'exprima Sakura après avoir fini de manger. Et si tu te trouvais une autre copine. Tu sais, Akari, par exemple ? Elle est très mignonne et on pourrait voir la réaction d'Hinata comme ça.  
La jeune rose fit un clin d'oeil à son ami. Elle souriait et se demandait si Hinata serait jalouse. Malheureusement elle ne pourrait pas le savoir puisque, depuis quelque temps, elle n'est plus très proche d'Hinata.  
- Je ne sais pas, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Akari aussi mais...  
- Pas de mais, le coupa la rose. Plutôt que d'espérer pour rien, tentes autre chose ça ira mieux comme ça.  
- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Naruto. Le mieux c'est que j'oublie Hinata.  
- Voilà comme ça c'est dit.  
Sur ses paroles Sakura laissa Naruto finir de manger, elle espérait lui avoir au moins un peu remonter le morale. Akari était une jeune femme qui n'est pas apparue il y a longtemps dans la vie de son ami mais qui était devenue assez proche de lui dernièrement alors autant qu'il tente puisqu'il a de toute façon des sentiments pour elle. Finalement, Naruto sortit pendant un petit moment avec Akari, ils ne surent jamais la réaction d'Hinata sauf qu'elle dit être claire sur ses sentiments comparé au blondinet, la rose se dit que c'était plutôt le contraire mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer à la jeune femme. Sakura ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Hinata lui fait la tête mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait qu'elle le sache et que la jeune femme s'était mise à ne plus lui parler d'un coup sans explication. Quant à se qui s'est passé entre Naruto et Akari ? Ça c'est une autre histoire que Sakura, elle-même, n'a pas encore compris donc à part vous dire que Naruto est célibataire, elle ne peut rien vous expliquer.  
Fin


End file.
